Because it facilitates electronic communications between vendors and purchasers, the Internet is increasingly being used to conduct “electronic commerce.” The Internet comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks that are interconnected through communication channels. Electronic commerce refers generally to commercial transactions that are at least partially conducted using the computer systems of the parties to the transactions. For example, a purchaser can use a personal computer to connect via the Internet to a vendor's computer. The purchaser can then interact with the vendor's computer to conduct the transaction. Although many of the commercial transactions that are performed today could be performed via electronic commerce the acceptance and wide-spread use of electronic commerce depends, in large part, upon the ease-of-use of conducting such electronic commerce. If electronic commerce can be easily conducted, then even the novice computer user will choose to engage in electronic commerce. Therefore, it is important that techniques be developed to facilitate conducting electronic commerce.
The Internet facilitates conducting electronic commerce in part because it uses standardized techniques for exchanging information. Many standards have been established for exchanging information over the Internet such as electronic mail. Gopher and the World Wide Web (“WWW”) The WWW service allows a server computer system (i.e. web server or web site) to send graphical web pages of information to a remote client computer system. The remote client computer system can then display the web pages. Each resource (e.g., computer or web page) of the WWW is uniquely identifiable by a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). To view a specific web page a client computer system specifies the URL for that web page in a request (e.g. a HyperText Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”) request). The request is forwarded to the web server that supports that web page. When that web server receives the request it sends the requested web page to the client computer system. When the client computer system receives that web page, it typically displays the web page using a browser. A browser is typically a special-purpose application program that effects the requesting of web pages and the displaying of web pages.
Currently, web pages are generally defined using HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”). HTML provides a standard set of tags that define how a web page is to be displayed. When a user indicates to the browser to display a web page, the browser sends a request to the server computer system to transfer to the client computer system an HTML document that defines the web page. When the requested HTML document is received by the client computer system, the browser displays the web page as defined by the HTML document. The HTML document contains various tags that control the displaying of text, graphics, controls, and other features. The HTML document may contain URLs of other web pages available on that server computer system or other server computer systems.
The World Wide Web portion of the Internet is especially conducive to conducting electronic commerce. Many web servers have been developed through which vendors can advertise and sell product. The products can include items (e.g., music) that are delivered electronically to the purchaser over the Internet and items (e.g., books) that are delivered through conventional distribution channels (e.g., a common carrier). A server computer system may provide an electronic version of a catalog that lists the items that are available. A user, who is a potential purchaser may browse through the catalog using a browser and select various items that are to be purchased. When the user has completed selecting the items to be purchased, the server computer system then prompts the user for information to complete the ordering of the items. This purchaser-specific order information may include the purchaser's name the purchaser's payment information (e.g. credit card number), and a shipping address for the order. The server computer system then typically confirms the order by sending a confirming web page to the client computer system and schedules shipment of the items.
One problem with the conducting of electronic commerce via the World Wide Web is that it is difficult for users to obtain sufficient information on items that are being sold. For example, a user may desire to know what other users think of the item that the user is contemplating purchasing. Some server computer systems allow users to provide comments relating to an item. For example, a web page for a certain book may allow users to provide a summary of the book or other comments related to that book. When other users access the web page for that book, the server computer system can add those comments to web page. Although such a mechanism for providing comments improves the dissemination of information, the comments are accessible to and can be entered by only those users to happen to access that web page. In particular, a vendor who sells that same book would not have access to those comments provided to any other vendor's web pages. Thus, a user may need to visit various vendor web sites to obtain sufficient information to make an informed purchasing decision. More generally, it is difficult for users of one web site to share information with users of another web site. It would be desirable to have a system in which information could be more readily disseminated to web users.